1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cutting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved potato cutting apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the cutting and compacting of potato portions for use in a French-fry type potato product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Potato cutting of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and may be formed for domestic and commercial production. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,959 to Scallen wherein the sleeve is projected within a container for projecting a potato-type product through a cutting grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,345 to Beck, et al. sets forth a French-fry potato cutting apparatus wherein a plate member is arranged to direct a potato through a cutting die board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,838 to Samson, et al. sets forth an apparatus for the helical cutting of potatoes.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved potato cutting apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.